Training Camp - Kuroko No Basket
by Juira4ever
Summary: The Gom and their respective teams are going on a training camp with the coaches and momoi. This includes brotherly love, family love and some romance. Jealous and overprotective gom and innocent kuroko.
1. Chapter 1

**Joint Camp**

 **This is a editor version, by Yuuki_Kuroko** **SweetyetBitterLOVE89**

 **So I hope you like it is a big thanks to Yuuki.**

 **Chapter 1 editor version Joint camp**

 **~start~**

 **Seirin/Kaijo/Shutoku/Too/Yosen/Rakuzan**

"Listen up. "said all the coaches at the same time,but from different places.

" We are going to have a joint camp with other teams,include Us and other GOM members with their respective teams." Their coaches told them,their reactions are expected they were quite shocked.

"So go pack your bags, we'll be leaving at precisely 6:30 am tomorrow. " Added their coaches.

 **With seirin**

"C-Coach! A-Are y-you serious?! " stuttered Kagami with an excited look on his face.

'He look like a kid going on a field trip..' all Seirin members thought.

"Of course, I'm serious BAKAgami! " Riko said with annoyance.

"He's really a Bakagami!" All members of Seirin team said with a sigh.

 **"WHAT?! I AM NOT, I REPEAT I AM NOT A BAKAGAMI! AND HOW DARE YOU AGREE WITH THEM KUROKO?! I THOUGHT YOU'RE MY SHADOW! "** Kagami yelled furiously.

"But it's true kagami-kun" kuroko said with his same old monotone voice and deadpan face.

"You Bastard!" Kagami yelled but found out that his shadow is nowhere to be found.

"I'll get you for this!" Kuroko! " Kagami yelled throughout the whole school.

"Don't you think, Kagami is too dramatic? And he walked out for nothing too since Kuroko-kun Is just right here." Riko claimed with a sigh.

The Seirin team excluding Kagami could never agree more.

 **With Kaijo**

'I heard we're going to have a camp with Kurokocchi!... And the others, but still Kurokocchi is gonna be there which means I'll probably get to see him a lot-ssu!' Kise thought completely blocking what his coach said.

"Coach,when are we having the camp-ssu?!" Kiss asked loudly.

"Shut up kise! You're too annoying!" Kasamatsu said kicking Kise at the same time.

"Senpai! You don't have to kick me you know?!" Kise whined.

"Ahhh,so you want another kick huh?! Oh you'll get it!" Kasamatsu said with annoyance,also kicking Kise on his head the hardest he has ever had yet.

 **"ITTAI!"**

The GOM are all thinking the same thing _"I get to see Kurokochi/Kuroko/Tetsu/Kuro chin/Tetsuya."_

 **~Finished ~**

 **This the end of chapter 1. The editor version by** **SweetyetBitterLOVE89** **. I hope you like it. Feel free to comment and like my other stories as well as this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Roommates and Teammates

 **This is a editor version**

 **Chapter 2 roommates and teammates**

The teams arrived at place where they'll be staying at through their whole camp. Kise saw Kuroko and ran towards him just to... Hug him.

"WAHHHH! Kurokocchi-ssu! I missed you so much-ssy! " kise whined while hugging Kuroko tighter.

Kuroko.. In the meantime is having a hard time breathing because of Lisa's hugs.

"K-Kise-kun.. Please.. Let g-go y-your h-hugs are too tight... I-I can't b-breathe.." Kuroko managed to get out as politely as he can.

Kise had let go of Kuroko for a mere 10 seconds saying "Kurokocchi is mean-ssu!" And was about to hug kuroko again.. Well atleast tried to since before he can even lay a finger on Kuroko.. A pair of VERY sharp scissors ✂ went past through him nearly cutting his cheeks.

 **"Ryouta, you better let go of Tetsuya now since you still HAVE something to do remember? "** Akashi said in his "demon" voice, obviously irritated to see Kise hugging what is his and His only..

"O-Oh y-yeah! Ah uhm t-thanks for reminding Akashicchi!" Kise stuttered slowly backing away from Kuroko.

"Are you okay, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked in a caring tone no one has ever heard, sad to say most of them froze just from that.

"Hai, Arigatou Akashi-kun." Kuroko politely said.

"Anytime, Tetsuya. " Akashi replied.

"Well since everyone is already here, we might as well announce your roommates for the duration of the whole camp."Seirin coach also known as Aida Riko said.

After recovering from the shock earlier, The basketball players listened attentively.

"Well before that, we just want to inform you that the roommates that we will assign to you.. Won't be just your roommates, they'll also be your teammates for the camp and of course Lunch including as well." Riko added.

 **Team 1: GOM (without Kuroko) and Kagami**

Akashi Seijuro

Aomine Daiki

Midorima Shintarou

Murasakibara Atsushi

Kise Ryouta

Kagami Taiga

'Damn, that's one weird bunch.. And a strong one too.' Everyone thought sweat dropping thinking of the chaos Team 1- will probably- create.

"Ehhhhh? ~Why can't I be with Kurokocchi-ssu!" Kise whined.

While everyone.. Just stayed the same since they're used to Kise's obsession already.

 **"OH NO WAY! WHY THE FUCK AM I SHARING A ROOM WITH THAT AHOMINE?!" Kagami complained-more like yelled.**

 **"OI! I'M NOT AN AHOMINE, AND THAT'S MY FUCKING LINE BAKAGAMI!" Aomine yelled back.**

 **Proceeding…**

 **Team 2: The Uncrowned Kings - well 4 of them-**

Kiyoshi Teppei

Hayama Kotaro

Mibuchi Reo

Nebuya Eikichi

'An impressive bunch too, the Uncrowned Kings are back, huh..' All -except the Uncrowned Kings- thought.

 **Team 3: The Shadows**

Takao Kazunari

Kasamatsu Yukio

Himuro Tatsuya

Imayoshi Shouichi

Izuki Shun

Kuroko Tetsuya

'An unpredictable group, they're the brains of the teams too..' All of them thought, their minds solely focused on Team 3.

 **Team 4:**

Hyuuga Junpei

Otsubo Taisuke

Miyaji Kiyoshi

Okamura Kenichi

Wakamatsu Kosuke

 **Team 5:**

Furihata Kokoi

Kawahara Koichi

Fukuda Hiroshi

Mitobe Rinnosuke

Koganei Shinji

Tsuchida Satoshi

 **Team 6:**

Sakurai Ryo

Mayuzumi Chihiro

Kimura Shinsuke

Moriyama Yoshitaka

Fukui Kensuke

Hayakawa Mitsuhiro

"That's the team, you will be playing with for the training camp and your roommates as well. For now you might as well just know each other more while we make a de- I mean schedule for you tort- practice. You can either use the Game room, Karaoke room, Quiet room or Music room these rooms will be available for the whole duration of the camp, you will be able to use this rooms after training to know your temporary teammates more." The coaches announced, in sync as if they have practiced it.

 **End of chapter 2 Editor. Give a big thanks to my friend Yuuki here, you find her profile here** **SweetyetBitterLOVE89**


	3. Chapter 3

Getting to Know You

 **A lot of you lovely people out there ask me to update the next part so here it is. Sorry if some of the characters are quite Oc, sorry for misspell mistakes. I don't own KNB but just the plots and ocs in this story that are coming soon. So enjoy.**

 **With Room 23**

"Why should I take time to know you 'Rainbow' boys, when I already know what you're like. Beside I can't stand being in the same room with AHOmine." Kagami frustratedly said.

"OI! Bakagami did you just call us 'Rainbow Boys'?!" Aomine said angrily said.

"So what if I did,AHOmine? *sights* If only kuroko is my roommate..This would be so So much better!" Kagami said.

The Generation of Miracles were all pissed at what Kagami said,'If it's not for you kuroko would be OUR roommate.

Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Tetsu/Tetsuya is Ours.' All of them thought.

"Okay, you protective freaks. Do you want to spy on Kuroko and his roommates/teammates and see what they're doing?" Kagami asked with a mischievous smile.

GoM stopped and thought about the plan carefully... After thinking about the plan, they only have one thought and that is.. 'When did bakagami become smart?..'

"That might've been the smartest thing that you could have said, Kagamicchi." Kise said.

 **"Oi"** Kagami

"Stop fighting you idiots, Let's go." Akashi commanded.

* * *

 **Room 25**

 **(Note: This scene happened BEFORE GOM and Kagami went and spied on them.)**

"Ne Kuroko-kun can I call you Tet-chan since we're gonna be roommates and teammates throughout the whole camp, it's better to get to know each other well enough... don't you think so?" Takao said, taking a time off his MP3.

"Hmm? Sure..But you'll let me call you by your first name too, right Kazu-kun? So that way we're both even." Kuroko said, putting his book down.

"Of cour-" Takao said but got cut off by the others that were in the room.

"Heeeyyyyy! That was rude.. I wasn't even finished yet." Takao pouted hugging Kuroko in the process.

"Tough luck, Give us our turn now would you? " Izuki said.

"Unfair! You have been with kuroko in or out the camp, Izuki!" Takao retorted

Takao sulked as he was ignored by the others.

"Can we give you a nickname too, Kuroko-kun? " Himuro asked.

"Okay.. That way I could get to know you guys more." Kuroko replied.

"I'll just call you,Tetsuya." Himuro, Kasamatsu and Imayoshi said.

"I'll call you, Tet-kun..I hope you're comfortable with that." Izuki said.

"I am, please don't worry about it." Kuroko enlightened politely.

"You know what I'm going to call you anyway, it's Tet-chan!" Takao said.

"I'm okay with that.. But can I call you guys, Yu-kun, Tatsu-kun, Sho-kun, and as I said earlier for Takao-kun.. Kazu-kun?" Kuroko said with a sweet, charming and happy smile.

"Of course! How can we refuse?" They all said.

"So.. Now what?" Imayoshi asked.

"How about we call ourselves 'The Ravens' or 'The Shadows' since we are the shadows of GOM also our hair except for Tetsuya obviously is black." Said a very Very pleased Takao.

"Hm, good idea but how about this.. We dye his hair black? Well I mean not fully black but streaks of black, so that he can be one of us." Himuro suggested.

Everyone agreed except for Kuroko himself, well to tell you the truth.. He's just about to turn the knob if the door and leave but with Izuki and Takao in the same room as him.. He has no escape.

* * *

 **Normal pov**

What the "Ravens" didn't know, GOM plus Kagami ( Isn't he considered as a member of the GOM now?") Are spying on them, since the Ravens said the word streak.. They have been confused as hell at what they're talking about.

They have been snapped out of their thoughts, when they heard Kuroko's voice. Followed by the others and after they realizing that they were going towards the arcade room.. They started listening attentively.

"Come on Tet-chan.. you'll be like the rest of us." Takao said.

"I am not going to dye my hair, Kazu-kun! "Kuroko said.

"We still agree with Takao though, Tetsuya/Tet-kun. " The others said.

"Just now! " Tetsuya whisper - yelled.

The GOM, we're jealous and all thought the same thing _"why didn't Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Tetsu/Tetsuya call us by our, first name as well."_

And Kagami, just found this amusing, at how the GOM are acting right now. He is not shock, by the first name base, is cause, he got use to Kuroko calling him, his first name as well.

The GOM found Kagami not, in shock and realized he has name said in first base as well. They give out a scary glare to Kagami, as he look the other way and found it interesting that the GOM.

 **Find out next chapter of Tetsuya's dye Black steaks.**

 **And this edition is from SweetyetBitterLOVE89**


	4. Chapter 4

Black Streaks

 **Mizu: hey I'm back, I have time to write and too lazy to do my homeworks from college.**

 **So let's continue where we left of then.**

 **Chapter four- black streaks.**

 **Last Time**

 **"What the ravens didn't know was that, Gom plus Kagami is spying on them, since the word streak and is confused at what they are talking about."**

 **They all snap out of their thought's when kuroko, bolted out the door with the ravens followed him to the arcade room. He said " you are not going to dye my hair Kazu-kun." Come on Te-chan, you'll be like the rest of us, he said and followed him to, arcade with others following. He right Tetsuya/Tet-kun said the others while following him.**

 **The GOM were jealous and followed them with Kagami, while thinking."Why did Tetsu/Tetsuya/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Kuroko say their first names and not us, no we will ask him to call us by our first name." They all through except Kagami. while Kagami just find this with amusement in his eyes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Black Streaks**

 **At the Arcade**

"Kuroko, plus the Ravens are going in the arcade" and didn't realised they were being followed by the gom and Kagami.

"How about we play some games" and if you lose Tetsuya we are going to dye your hair okay said Himuro with a smile.

"sure and if I will, never bring this up again". Sure/Okay said everyone

They went and play shooting, racing, hockey, basketball, dancing and music games, and surprising Kuroko was good at dancing, music and racing games, the score is 3 out of 3, which mean they are even. The last game is the final decision of who will win, the last game is motorbike racing and it's Kuroko verse Takao, and it is a close race, but Takao win this round by only 2 sec.

The Gom were hiding behind some machine, were shocked at how good Kuroko, can be with racing, dancing and music games. And why is Kagami is not shocked, by this is because he seen this side of Kuroko before, the gaming Kuroko side, at first he was shocked, but now not, he got use to it.

Tet-Chan, you lost, so we get to dye your hair now said Takao in a sing-song. "Find, a deal is a deal" said Kuroko in defeat. "The ravens drag, Kuroko to their room" and the gom and Kagami followed them.

"Here all done " said Izuki (Mizu: It look like the picture belowd, I only recolour some parts.)  262401012-training-camp-kuroko-no-basket-black-streaks

"I, look weird" said Kuroko with a pout face". "No, you don't" Tetsuya/ Tet-Kun/ Te-Chan said the ravens.

* * *

 **Outside the door (Gom plus Kagami)**

I am actually going to say this, but Kuroko look good with the black streaks said Kagami. "Not, only that Kagamicchi, he could attractive girls and woman with that hair and smile said Kise, while holding his bleeding nose. "Hmm, never knew this side of Kuroko, not that I care" said Midorima while pushing his glasses. "You're such a Tsundere Midorima" said Aomine. "Am Not Ahomine".

Kagami is thinking _"I didn't know, Kuroko could be this attractive, as his big brother I have to save him away from perverts like Aohomine, blondie Kise, Akashi and Midorima could be one also, beside they are good at hiding it, don't know about Murasakibara"._

Kise is thinking _"aww, Kurokochi look so cute, I just want to cuddle him, no-no bad thinking Ryouta, ah I know he could work with me as a model, I'm so clever haha". ^_^/_

Midorima is thinking " _I won't admit it but, Kuroko look good with it and his pressure is easily to find, but can be trouble with everyone awwing him, and I am not an Tsundere like what everyone been saying everyday, today lucky item for Aquarius is an wig, maybe I shall give to him"._

Aomine is thinking " _wow, Tetsu could be popular with girls, them again he doesn't want attention, what about this time, he will get more fangirls than Kise, he is my best friend not that Bakagami, I saw him first not that tiger baka tsk"._

Murasakibara is thinking _"Kuro-chin look tasty like a vanilla with extra strawberry and chocolate sauce with a cherry on top, didn't know he could be this good looking without his emotional face, maybe next time I could invite him to a new sweet shop I know._

Akashi is thinking" _hmm, Tetsuya it seem I haven't research you enough, you have quite the beauty of a girl, I won't let them have you or that idiot tiger over here and I won't hand you over to the other GOM especially that Ryouta._

 **That's it for this chapter find out for the next one everyone, and sorry for the wait I didn't have time to write it with exams and that, forgive me and hope you like it, sorry for any mistake and grammar that didn't make sense. KNB does not belong to me sorry for any OCness of any character.**

 **A cute picture of genderbending "Kuromomo" with Kagami and Aomine in the background or you could call them Bakagami and Ahomine.** **262401012-training-camp-kuroko-no-basket-black-streaks**

 **Oi Mizu shouted both Bakagami and Ahomine.**

 **Mizu: oh, look at the time I have to go by guys, peace out.**

 **hey wait.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Karaoke Time – Chapter 5**

 **Mizu: hey I'm back and welcome to chapter 5 karaoke time.**

 **Chapter five karaoke time.**

I hope you enjoyed your time, here eveyone, but we are going to get each team to pick two people to sing, so they could pick, what to train first. Said the coaches.

Everyone already pick except for team shadows.

"I volunteer Tetsuya and Kazu, your voice go well together" said Himuro. Agree daid the others. Tetsuya compliant a lot and Takao just laugh.

 **Team 1 - kise and Ahomin- I mean Aomine. "I hear that Mizu"**  
 **Team 2- Hayama and Kiyoshi**  
 **Team 3- kuroko and Takao**  
 **Team 4- Miyaji and Hyuga**  
 **Team 5- Koganei and Tsuchida**  
 **Team 6- Moriyama and Sakurai**

Every team sang and some were good and some were bad, kise and Aomine did pretty well for an odd combine.

Kuroko and Takao sang and blow out everyone, and shocked them at how awsome there voice goes good together.

 **Song: Bring it on Now**

 **watch?v=_QuIn8F5JSM**

"Ah, kurokochii so good" said kise in a fan girl voice. The gom and kagami were thinking the same, unlike kise, but won't admit it.

Were have a winner team three wins. So what first boys said Riko.

We are going to do the other sport training first said team shadow in sync and were thinking the same think as well.

Okay

 **Team 1- basketball training versing team 2**  
 **Team 2- versing team 1**  
 **Team 3- other Sports training**  
 **Team 4- shooting and defense**  
 **Team 5- offence and blocking**  
 **Team 6- stretching and doing weights.**

 **End of chapter**

 **I know it's short don't know what to put. Hope you like it anyway.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Other Sports**

 **Mizu: I'm back, I was busy with assessment and too lazy to write as well.**

 **On to the story.**

"When the other team finish their training. They went and watch team shadow, with other sport training".

First of course **"basketball."**

"Kuroko has improved his stamina and shooting skills."

Everyone in team shadow/ravens have good teamwork. They are laughing and teasing each other as well.

The GOM, are shock that, Kuroko is having fun and is smiling.

"Why, didn't he smile when he is with us" said Midorima.

"it's so obvious, that they can understand Kuroko, unlike you rainbows" said Kagami to the GOM.

"Shut up, no one is talking to you Bakagami" said Aho- I mean Aomine. "Ahomine" said Bak- I mean Kagami.

(Aomine/Kagami: your doing this on purpose Mizu)

"Wahhh, that's not fair I want to see Kurocochi laughing and smiling at me only." Whine Kise.

Everyone just ignore him. As Akashi just gave him an evil glare, with a snipping sound in the background. Kise just turn pale and back away scared.

 **"Tennis"**

Surprising, they are good at Tennis, as well, and knows what the other move is next.

Doubles or singles they are good.

"Go, Kurokochi" said Kise.

"Better not lose, to Tatsuya, Tetsuya, oh god, their name sound so similar, making it almost like twin's" said Kagami.

The others couldn't help by agreeing with Kagami.

GOM glare at Kagami, for saying Kuroko first name.

 **"Volleyball"**

Everyone turn shock, as they saw Kuroko severing the ball with his pass. As the ball land on the opposite side with a kind hit and turning hot with steam coming out. Also the ball kind of sink on the ground with a hold.

Everyone knows not to go on his bad side.

 **"Soccer "**

Everyone went outside to see them play soccer. Surprisingly Kuroko is real good at Soccer as well as the other shadows as well.

The saw Kuroko jump in mid air and shoot the ball over his head. Everyone is shock except the shadows, that he could do that.

"K - K - Kurokocchi, he did a over head kick." Stutter Kise.

"Yea" Said the rest of the GOM, not knowing their phantom could do that.

 **"Baseball"**

They went to a different field and saw the shadows playing baseball. Kuroko is the pitcher and Takao as the batter.

Kuroko use his suer fast ball, and everyone look shock at the super fast speed.

"Mou, Tet - chan go slower." Whine Takao.

"I did slow in down." Said Kuroko, as everyone sweat drop at him.

The shadows just laugh and everyone as well, as Takao try to hit it, but failed miserably.

"Okay that's it for today, you can have a rest for tomorrow." Said the coaches.

Everyone but the shadows, GOM and Kagami went back to their room.

Suddenly there is a right from Kuroko's phone.

He took his phone, which is a iPhone, a black one that is. The GOM were shock, but not the shadows or Kagami. As they have one as well, since he gave them some.

"Hello" Said Kuroko on the phone.

"Taiga, I demand you to tell me, why do you have a red iPhone, the same one with Tetsuya." Said Akashi, with a glare and a bit jealous and envy in his eyes as well as the other GOM.

"No, need to go so overprotective. Tetsuya gave it to me. The same with the ravens." He said, the GOM felt envy in their eyes as they don't have one.

"Okay, got it" Said Kuroko finishing his call.

"Wash, Kurokocchi it's not, fair, why does Kagamichi, get to have a iPhone from you, but not me." Whine Kise.

"Aren't we best friend Tetsu, why does Bakagami, get one and I don't, his light is to dim, I'm more awesome than him." Said Aomine.

"OI" yell Kagami.

Everyone sweat drop at Aomine. Weather he is compiling himself or whining.

"I, was wondering that too, Kuroko, not that I want one or any from you." Said Midorima, holding his teddy bear, which is his lucky item today.

"Tsundere" thought everyone in their heads.

"I want one too, Kuro-chin, it's not fair that Muro-chin has one and I don't." Pouted Murasakibara, while eating sweets.

"Me too, dong you think I should, have one as one too Tetsuya." Said Akashi.

"Akashi / Akashichi, your rich, you don't need one." Said Aomine/ Kise.

"What was that Daiki/ Ryouta." Said Akashi with his scissors.

"N - N - Nothing at all." Said the two idiots in fear.

"Well Tetsuya." Said Akashi.

"Can't you be more patient, Jazz, I have one for you guys too, but's in my room if you want to get it." Said Kuroko looking at them.

As they nodded. As they are walking with the ravens and Kagami they sudden remember something.

"Ah, who was that call from." Said the GOM.

"From my family, I have to sing a live song with a band, for their formal party." Said Tetsuya.

"Formal Party... are you like rich, like Akashi is." Said Midorima.

Before he could say anything, Kagami did.

"Of course he is carrot. When he invited us to his house for the first time, we were shock, it's not a house anymore, it's a mansion, and we went training at his summer house as well and had lots of luxurious food. Plus we met his family as well. His father runs a famous company, full of cars, brands, logos, video games, and electronic games as well. His mother is a famous designer, model, full of fashion clothes and brands store, all over America and some here in Japan. I was shock that he has two older brothers and two older sisters, that he is the youngest and they are all overprotective of him. The oldest is named Tetsuro, he is a famous sports trainer and coach, the second oldest is his sister named Tetsuna, who is a famous designer, and actor, the third which is the middle child, is named Tsuko, he is a famous race driver, fighter, game king, martial arts champion, and the second youngest is his sister who named is Tsuki, she is a famous dancer and ice skater as well a artist. And I was shock, when Tetsuya is a famous singer, and a hip hop dancer. He sure hides a lot of his rich background. He gave me an iPhone, but I didn't want to use his money. He gave it to me anyway, since I'm like a older brother figure to him and the Serin team. And they are all famous all through America, while Akashi family is gammon Japan." Said Kagami.

The GOM has their jaws open widely, but not Akashi.

Kise and Aomine eyes pop out. Murasakibara stop eating, Midorima grip his best tightly and Akashi has his eyes widen a bit.

"Why didn't you tell us this Tetsuya / Tetsu/ Kuroko/ Kuro-chin/ Kurokocchi." Said the GOM.

"Sorry, it's just that I can't tell I'm rich so easily like Akashi-kun. Because some might take advantage of it because I'm rich. And I don't want friends that only be friend with me just because I'm rich. But I can trust Kagami and the shadows here, since they won't do that and the same with you, I can fully trust you now." Said Kuroko.

As they look shock and happy art the same time as they reach to the shadows room and open it.

They saw their room hot turn all black with raven and hard rock music of the wallpaper. They look impressed.

"Oh by the way, you guys are going to preformed a band with me fall ravens or shadows." Said Kuroko to the Shadows.

"Sounds fun" they said.

As the GOM try not to be jealous and Kagami try not to laugh.

Kuroko them the IPhone to the GOM with keychains clip to the phone.

Akashi has red iPhone, with scissors keychain. Murasakibara in purple iPhone, which sweets food as his keychain. Aomine in blue iPhone, with a basketball keychain, same as Kagami. As they both saw it but with different colour they glare at each other. Midorima, in green iPhone with carrot keychain. He starts to say he's not a carrot, as everyone laughs. And Kise in yellow iPhone with dog keychain.

The GOM thank Kuroko and will treasure it, but mostly Aomine and Midorima since they did had an iPhone.

The GOM plus Kagami went back to their room and said goodbye to the ravens. They said good bye as well and close their door.

They are practicing their song for the formal party of the Kuroko's family and along with the rest of the guest, like Akashi's family for an example.

 **I hope you like it, I was busy finishing my other book that took the longest and manage to finish it as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm sorry if I, haven't been updating. I was busy playing my game Monster Super Legend and I know that is not a good excuse. But who cares.**

 **I also have been my other stories, so that is why I've not been updating this book. Sorry about that.**

 **Anyway this book has five more chapters to go . Before it is done and finish. Sorry for the wait everyone. I hope you forgive me.**

 **Chapter 7 - invited to formal party.**

 **Room 3 - Shadows / ravens**

Everyone in the room are doing their own things. Kuroko is listening to music and writing the lyrics for his parents formal party. Kasamatsu and Himuro are marking out who is doing who's part. Imayoshi and Izuki are coming up with some choreography to work on. While Takao is helping Kuroko with the music and lyrics.

"Something is missing !" Said Takao. As everyone in the room agree.

"Oh! I know! Let's ask Mayuzumi - kun, to join us to make it more better with the sound together. " said Kuroko.

The others look at him and think for a bit before they all grin and smile at him.

"Great idea Tetsuya/ Tet - Chan. " they said and agree with him.

"Let's ask him now. " replied Kasamatsu. They nodded and went out the room going to room 6 and knock on the door.

When they hear a 'come in'. They went inside and saw them all doing their own things.

"What are you doing here, Imayoshi - senpai. " said Sakurai.

"Ah! Sakurai. We are here for Mayuzumi. We need a favor from him and can you come to our room please. " said the shadows.

"I don't mind. Being in this room is so noise. I want peace, but I can't, when I'm in this room. Let's go. " he said putting his book down and walking to the shadows.

As his roommate look a bit insulted and glare at him. Who doesn't seem to be in fear of their glares.

He went out and close the door. And started to walk with the shadows.

"Ah! Let's go to the coaches and ask if Mayuzumi can join our room, since we have an extra bed. " said Izuki.

"Great idea. " said everyone, even Mayuzumi, who nodded.

They all went to the coaches room and knock in the door before entering.

They ask if Mayuzumi could be in their room. They look at the shadows and saw determine eyes and nodded at each other. They all went back to their room, as Kuroko stop and gave an invitation to the coaches to come to his parents formal party. They look at it and is in shock and he smile and nodded at them, if they want to come. As they nodded.

Momoi screen excitedly, that she is going to her beloved Tetsu - kun party.

Kuroko went back together with the shadows and back to their room. To start their song, they are working on.

"I, think we got the parts now. So Tetsuya and Kazu will be the led showing us the choreography and song. " said Himuro.

As everyone nodded and agree with him. They practice till night.

"How about we do this song. " said Kuroko showing them the video of a band.

They look at it and nodded and are impressed with the dance and song.

Mayuzumi doesn't mind them calling his first name as lest he did ygr same with the everyone else. Which everyone agree.

As they are practicing, Kuroko excuse himself for a bit to go somewhere.

He knock on room 1 door. As he heard a come in.

As he step in, he sweat drop at Aomine and Kagami, as he saw them fighting each other like always, with video games and even homework.

He thought _**"when do the two even study or do homework in the first place. "**_

"Kurokochiii, I missed you so much. Can you believe what Aominechii and Kagaminechii did in my stuff today. " whine Kise, who went and hug Kuroko.

"Let go of me Ryo - Kise - kun. " said Kuroko almost saying his first name.

Which made everyone stop and look at him with widen eyes and shock faces. That he nearly said Kise first name.

Kise looks like his heart is going to explode, that Kuroko nearly said his first name. While the rest if the miracles glare at him for having luck.

Kagamine looks at the miracles in amusement.

"So Tetsuya, what are you here for. " said Akashi, trying to calm down and not stab Kise in the heart with his scissors ✂.

"I'm wondering if you guys are free and would like to come, to my parents party or something like that. " said Kuroko, giving them the invitation.

They look at it in shock but also excited.

"Um, I got a question, Tetsuya, do we have to wear formal clothes or act with manners and stuff Like that. " said Kagami.

"No, you can wear and act however you like. My parents don't really care about that. But other people might, like Akashi parents, but they can't really do anything about, if they want to work with my parents, then they have to let everyone do what they want. " said Kuroko.

They were shock , but starting to like the idea and think Kuroko parents are different from Akashi. As his parents gave him freedom to do whatever they want. Clearly that his parents are more worry about their kids, than money and the company. But Akashi parents are strict and gave him no freedom and that's the difference between the both of them. Plus this is why Kuroko parents are more higher and successful than the Akashi's, they gave their kids to do what they want.

Akashi felt envy to Kuroko of his freedom. But he knows that his parents are not like his. And can see the difference already.

"Sure we will be there. " said everyone.

"Taiga! Here is the game my brothers, want you to play together and see who is better. When you met them again to the party. " said Kuroko. As the Miracles scowl at Kagami, and he smirk at him.

Kuroko, gave him a red Nintendo and a monster game to it as well. Also a Pokemon game.

Kagami waste no time, to start playing on it.

"I'll see you later, Taiga/ Kise/ Aomine/ Midorima/ Murbasaki/ Akashi - kun. " said Kuroko.

As the miracles said goodbye and will ask him to say their fist name later.

He went back to his room and continue to practice for the day with the other shadows.

 **End of chapter**

 **Sorry if I've not been updating much, since I was busy with my other stories and want to finish it first. But I will try updating more chapter okay everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating everyone. I just want to finish some of my other book first. Before update some of my stories I've not finish yet.**

 **Chapter 8 - the band "Ravens shadows"**

Everyone is going to Kurokos parents firnak party or more like casual party.

Where every famous people are there like actors, singers, bands and idols as well famous company's are here as well.

The GOM, their teams and coaches are shock and at awe. Most of them sent towards some famous sport players and ask for signature.

Kagamie spotter kurokos brothers Tetsuro and Tsuko and went to them with his games and they started a game challenge.

His sisters Tetsuna and Tsuki came over to Kuroko and the GOM plus Momoi.

"Tet - nyan, Tetsu - Chan. " said both of his sisters.

As they saw Kuroko running away from his sisters. As they chase after him, they also saw some idols jump in the chase as well.

"Tetsuya, help us with our concerts. " said some idols chasing him.

Every one is shock that famous idols knows Kuroko. Well Kagamine did say he is a famous Singer as well.

After the chasing, everyone got to met Kurokos parents and were shock at how easy going they are.

The start of the party is starting and the shadows are getting ready with their musical instrument and costume that are like a real idol band.

Kasamatsu on the guitar, Takao on the electric guitar, Imayoshi on the drums, Himuro on the piano, Izuki on the electric piano, Mayuzumi on the guitar and Kuroko with the microphone and electric guitar.

Kuroko in the centre front. Kasamatsu on his left side and Takao on his right side. Mayuzumi behind Kuroko from the back. Imayoshi next to Mayuzumi in the back. Himuro on the left on the side and Izuki on the right in the side.

They sang these two songs first and dancing as well.

Everyone is cheering and dancing to the song and mostly Kurokos family cheer the loudest.

The GOM are shock that their phantom iso good at dancing and Singing.

Most famous idols are cheering for them as well other famous people.

Akashi parents are shock and didn't know so many business people and High rank company likes to be free and have fun for once.

Are they the only one who are so strictly to their son. Because they have not seen other CEO sons or daughters being strict and only having freedom. Is this why their company are getting more popular than theirs. They are both confused but will losen up for a bit. Since they like the song as well.

The shadows sang one last song which is rock and dark rock clothes.

Everyone is parties hard and so much fun with the rock version.

Momoi is fangirling of how cool her Tetsu - kun is and having fun.

The shadows might be popular since this is recording from live shows and so everyone might saw it.

After the band. Everyone went to get food and drinks and start to talk about how cool and fun the band was.

 **End if chapter**

 **I hope you like it and tell me how you think about it as well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while. But here is the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 9 - fangirls everywhere and everyone shock.**

The formal party of Kuroko parents was a huge success and everyone got to know his siblings and his rich life background.

He is a idol name Suya Kuro as his stage name and he is a really good dancer and good at dancing as well.

That Shock the GOM That their formal teammate has this much hidden talent and they didn't even know it since they went to school together.

Akashi parents said sorry to their son and sorry for forcing him to do things he doesn't want. And also sorry for locking him and being strict with him as well. They are sorry being a bad parent to him, his mother is not that bad, but his father is but glad that they both care for him.

It is thanks to the party of the Kuroko's that his parents realized that they are wrong and made up to their son.

Akashi is shock but happy at the same time. That his parents care for him like they way they used to be. He thank Kuroko for that.

Everyone is out doing their own things.

The shadows, GOM, plus Kagami And Momoi were just about to go the arcade and play some games.

They heard some loud stomping noises and saw fangirls on the run towards them.

Everyone glare at Kise as he shake his head.

"Why are you looking at me, I didn't ask them here. Waah you are do mean." Whine Kise, at the looks everyone are giving him.

"Don't be stupid Kise, of course they are here for you." Said Midorima holding a carrot, which is his lucky item for today.

"Yea, since your a model and stuff and you don't have your disguise on." Said Aomine glaring at Kise.

"But that's not my fault. It's unfair I'm getting the blame." Said Kise pouting.

"Kise - chin, your a pretty boy and girls like you, so of course they go for you. But your not good as my snacks." Said Murasakibara munchies his food.

"Even you Murasakibarachii. I hate everyone." Said Kise, as the footstep are coming close.

"Ki-chan your fangirls are annoying." Said Momoi.

"Momoichii." Whine Kise.

"What everyone Said is true Ryota." Said Akashi.

"Kurokocchi, help me. They are bullying me." Cry's Kise in tears.

"They don't bully you if you are not crying or whining. Ryota - I mean Kise - kun." Said Kuroko.

Everyone stop and look at him in shock that he said Kise first name.

Kise has hearts around him that Kurokocchi said his first name.

The other GOM argues as well, Momoi that they want to be call by their first name as well.

"What about me Kuroko/ Kurokocchi/ Kuroko-chin/ Tetsu/ Tetsu - kun/ Tetsuya." Said the GOM And Momoi.

Before he can say anything the fangirls are right in front of them scaring them to death.

"How long are you going to daydream." Said Kasamatsu kicking Kise in the back.

"Wahhh, so mean Senpai. Your so mean." Whine Kise with tears in his eyes.

The fangirls ran pass Kise and right into the shadows faces. Which shock everyone. That they are not for Kise but the shadows and Kuroko.

"Ohhh, looks like Kise has been rejected by his fangirls." Laugh Kagami.

"Your not as popular as I thought, Kise." Snickers Aomine.

They fangirls started to blush and scream surrounding the shadows.

Making the GOM and Kagami getting into their overprotective brother mode and all want Kuroko as their own as their brother and his only brother.

Momoi glare at them and feel jealous as well.

 **"Kayahh Shadow Ravens"**

 **"Your so hot"**

 **"You rock last night"**

 **"Your like a real band already"**

 **"Marry me"**

 **"Be my boyfriend "**

 **"Kyahh Kasamatsu Yukio, the shy type. I love you"**

When Kasamatsu heard this, he blushes and not really used to girls. Kise saw this and started to tease him, as he got a kick in return.

 **"So handsome! Himuro Tatsuya, the calm and cool prince type."**

 **"How dreamy"**

Tatsuya sweat drop as Kagami laugh at him being a cool and calm type and it should be the devil type instead. Which earn him a glare in return and that Kagami shut up.

Which Aomine laugh at him and both start to glare and call each other names like. "Ahomine" "Bakagami"

 **"You sly last night, Takao Kazunaro. The cheeky type"**

When he heard this he did a peace sign and Midorima shake his head at his partner.

 **"Ahhh Imayoshi Shoichi, your so wicked. The sadistic type."**

He smirk when he heard this and Aomine look away from his captain and know how he is like.

 **"Kyahh Izuki Shin is so charming. He is the jokester and not funny type, Kyahh."**

When Izuki heard this he start to write on his notepad for his next joke he came up with.

Kasamatsu has to hit him on the head, as Takao laugh at the eagle player.

 **"Ahh, Mayuzumi Chihiro, is so cool. He is the calm and mysterious type."**

When Mayuzumi heard this he was shock.

 **"Kyahhh, I'm in love. Kuroko Tetsuya , is the mysterious, innocent brother and Rockstar prince type."**

When Kuroko heard this he sweat drop. As the shadows smirk at him and glare at them.

Momoi felt jealous that so many girls likes her Tetsuya.

The GOM look at Momoi and smirk with knowing looks.

They are shock as well. They like Kuroko as a brother they want to keep and not share with each other.

The fangirls started to chase the shadows, as they run away and know how Kise felt now.

To escape fangirls they put on their charming smiles, give them autographs and sing a bit. Bit mostly Escape by using words that made they heart melt. And nodded and let them through.

"Why didn't I think of that." Said Kise.

"I wonder about that too." Said GOM And Kagami sarcastically.

"Meany, but at least Kurokocchi Said my name. He said my first name, then I'll call him Tetsuyachi for now on." Said Kise with amusement in his eyes.

The GOM except for Kagami glare at Kise.

"Can I call you that Tetsuyachi." Said Kise looking at Kuroko.

"I don't mine Ryota. It seem I'll have to call you all by your first name now. Since we are all close as brothers." Said Kuroko.

"Really" the GOM all Said. As Kuroko nodded.

"Call is that now Kuroko/ Kuro - chin/ Tetsu/ Tetsuya/ Tetsuyachi." They all Said.

"Fine! Shintaro/ Atsushi/ Daiki/ Seijuuro/ Ryouta." He said, as they blush at the cuteness when he said their names.

In the back the shadows and Kagami are trying not to laugh at how childish the GOM are right now.

Momoi Pouted and wanted to be call like that as well.

The GOM saw this and smirk and want to test out the theory of its right.

"Tetsu, call Momoi Satsuki as well." Said Aomine.

Kuroko look at Momoi who blush right red and everyone saw and all has matchmaker mode on.

He blush a bit, but it's not clear. But Akashi saw this and smirk a bit, even if he is protective of Kuroko and don't want him to leave, but he will only accept Momoi as Kuroko lover and no one else.

"S - S - S - Sats - Satsuki - chan." He Stutter And blush in embarrassment.

Everyone laugh and chuckle at his attempts and Momoi has love in her eyes at how cute he is and blush when he said her first name.

"Ugh! I said it and it's so embarrassing." He blush red.

As everyone knows why he said it. They look from Kuroko to Momoi a couples times and got it click in their mind.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you like it so for**

 **Anyway are you shock or not at this chapter.**

 **Happy Chinese New Years everyone.**

 **I'm celebrating Chinese New Years with my family.**

 **So see ya next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is another chapter of the training camp.**

 **Everyone happy Chinese New Year of the Dog.**

 **Chapter 10 - Training ends**

Everyone is back to their basketball training. And back to training.

They are training right now and are improving so much over these pass days of training.

The coaches ask everyone to gather around. The players all went towards the coaches.

"It's sad to say, but this is the end of the training camp, I hope you enjoy the camp. But when we all go back to the tournament we are all rivals and see who schools are improving the most. But it's the end of training, but we will have a party and BBQ so everyone relax." Said all the coaches.

Everyone cheer and got change and prepare things for the party.

Everyone is having a great time with each other and chatting.

The shadows are together and talking like best friends. Talking about the GOM And Kagami. Momoi is with them as well.

She is hugging Kurokos arm and still is sulking of so many girls after her Tetsu - kun.

Aomine trying not to laugh at how silly his childhood friend is for that reason.

He can understand that. After all he doesn't want to share his Mai - chan magazine.

"Pervert", is what all the GOM said to him and he glare and start arguing with them and with Kagami as well.

The uncrowned kings wants to play basketball with GOM now with Kagami, as they can see Kuroko is busy.

They nodded and want to play basketball with them as well.

The shadows each smirk with knowing looks and tease both Momoi and Kuroko , if they like each other. They both blushes.

The other boys sulk and curse Kuroko for having so much girls after him.

"Tetsu, What is with Kagami, before we went to training camp. Why is he red." Said Izuki.

"Oh, I want to know too." Said the other shadows.

"Ok! So when me and Taiga are in class, we got the same class and I'm just behind him. He was sleeping in class, when I'm trying to wake him up, because the teacher said so. I just whisper his crush name in his ears. He jump awake, blushing and bump in to the teacher. He got punishment because of that." Said Kuroko.

The others are trying not laugh and that's why he was red.

They keep talking and eating and drinking as well.

As the day ended. Everyone pack their stuff and took photo as a fun time together.

In the end everyone found out that Kuroko and Momoi are secretly dating since their third year in middle school. They are also good at acting as well.

That shock everyone including the GOM. But happy for the both of them.

Everyone went on the bus together. Except for the GOM And Kuroko. They said good bye to everyone.

Kuroko hug Momoi as a goodbye and she did to and peck him on the lip. As he blush on embarrassment and everyone laugh at him. He glare at them and they all shut up. Akashi Smirk and found this amusing.

Kuroko and GOM went towards his limo for a sleepover and all GOM are excited.

First they need to get their sleepover stuff and they all shock that Kuroko is rich and is a idol and dancer as well. But they accept him no matter what.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you like it and there is only two chapters left anyway and then it's finished.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey this is the sleepover between the GOM And Kuroko.**

 **Chapter 11 - GOM And Tetsuya sleepover.**

First the limo drive towards Aomine house. As he bolt inside to get his things and came out with his bag. And got in the limo.

Akashi And Murasakibara house are too far so they already got their stuff. As Akashi butler got it for the both of them.

The limo then drive towards Kise house. He went inside and got his things out and went in the limo.

And last they went towards Midorima house . As he got in his house and got his things and came out and went inside the limo.

The limo then drive towards Kurokos mansion and the GOM except for Akashi look at it in awe in their eyes. Akashi look a bit taken back.

The mansion is big and not as big as Akashi but it's more elegant and happy. And has a free spiritual aura around it as well.

The gate open and close when the limo drive through the gate.

It park outside of the mansion and the drive open the door for them to come out.

The GOM And Kuroko came out with their stuffs. As the driver close the door again.

Kuroko Just Said thanks to the driver and ask him to take a break. As he thank Tetsuya - sama.

All the butler and maids plus driver loves the Kurokos as they are nice to them, treat them like a family and care for them unlike most rich people do and treat them like slaves.

They went inside the mansion and were greeted by the maids and butlers.

"Welcome back Tetsuya- sama and his friends."

"You can do your own stuff now. But are my parents and siblings out." Question Kuroko.

"Yes! They are Tetsuya - sama."

He nodded and look at the GOM reaction.

He saw Aomine eyes with shock and awe and has his mouth open. Midorima glasses crack and looks shock, that there are so many maids and butlers. Kise looks excited and awe in his eyes. Murasakibara looks a bit shock and awe in his eyes. Akashi looks quite widen and shock in his eyes.

He just laugh at his friends looks.

They stop gaping at the place and look at Kuroko shock that he is laughing and blush at how nice his voice is.

"Let's go" He said. As they follow him from behind.

They reach upstairs and to s room where it says Tetsuya.

His room is next to his two older brothers and on the opposite side is his three sisters name. Is like a boys side and girls side.

He open the door, as the GOM went inside his room and he went inside of room and close it afterwards.

They were shock of his room. It is big, he had a king size bed in the middle. A flat screen TV, with million on games. He has a book shelf with many books and mangas. His wallpaper are decorated in water themes. He also have many buttons near his his bed.

"Wow you got a awesome room Tetsu." Said Aomine.

"Thank you Daiki." Said Kuroko.

As he said his name Aomine blush and not used to being call by his first name.

"What's this Tetsuyachi." Said Kise looking at the button and wanting to press it.

"Don't..." He was too slow to stop Kise, from pressing one of the buttons.

Suddenly it stop to rumble and move. And shake. Downstairs no one noticed because it's sound proof.

"Ryota/ Kise/ Kise - chin/ idiot, what did you do, why did you press it." Said the others glaring at the blonde. Who is in fear of their glares.

"Is it bad, Tetsuya. The button that Ryōta press." Said Akashi.

"No! It's not bad, but he just press one of the secret room. That I've And there is more of it." Said Kuroko.

They look shock and impress that he has a secret room.

The rumbling stop and the room suddenly change and turn to the other side.

The GOM saw a music studio with idol stuff and Autographs and music instruments.

The GOM are shock at the room they saw.

"What other secret room are there, Tetsu/ Tetsu - chin/ Tetsuyachi/ Tetsuya." Said the GOM with eyes that Said excitement.

"Well there is a room full with every food in the world, a arcade room and a weapon room." He said.

"Can we see it as well." They said.

"Later, when we start the sleepover." Said Kuroko. They nodded.

He then press the button and were back to the bedroom.

They put their stuff down on the floor and got the sleepover started.

Kuroko instead of sleeping on his bed, he got his sleeping bag with him and put it with his friends.

"So let's sleep." Said Aomine.

Everyone look at him with confused in their eyes.

"What do you mean by that." He said. Realising that his friends are looking at him with that look.

"A sleepover, is not going straight to be Ahominecchi, it's to have and talk to night." Said Kise Shock That Aomine has not been to a sleepover before.

"I, I knew that." He said with a sweatdrop.

"Sure you did" everyone said sarcastically.

"Tetsu - chin, I want food." Said Murasakibara.

Kuroko nodded and press a button , as they are in s food place.

Everything has food and drink machine and food from all the country in the world. Everyone looks shock again.

"Help yourself." He said. As they except for Midorima and Akashi waste no time to get food.

As the other three sight at their childishness behavior.

All through the night they had fun and talking till night.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you like it the next one is the last chapter anyway.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the end of the chapter and I hope you have enjoyed the chapter so far and thanks for everyone who had supported me and had been patient with me with the updates.**

 **It's just hard to come up with something and that's why it took We a while to update.**

 **Thanks for 12K everyone, I hope you support my books in the future.**

 **Chapter 11 - the end**

Everyone has been getting along nicely except for Kagami and Aomine who are at each other throat all the time.

They are all in their second year in high school.

Kagami And Kuroko are not in the same class anymore. Since they are in different class.

Kuroko is in a higher advance class. He met a new friend there and got along well. His classmates are nice and welcome him as well. He has fangirls, since he looks handsome with black streaks in his hair and has become more stylish and cool over the year. Boys are nice to him, because they all have the same game as well as the girls. This class is more of the game class.

Kagami is in the a class that is a little higher than his last one. He is in the same class as his girlfriend, or used to be his crush, but he ask her out last year.

The GOM, his team and other school team are shocked that has s girlfriend.

Seirin basketball team are getting more and more popular and up to the standard of Kaijo is.

The GOM visit Kuroko from time to time and do does the shadows.

One day they want to visit Kuroko. As they have no class or school that day.

They saw Kagami with his girlfriend, just out of class. By the way Momoi is with them as well, to see her boyfriend Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aomine started to check out his girlfriend and said she is already and her breast is not as big as Mai - chan beast, buts is slight ok.

His girlfriend Mari, blush in embarrassment.

As Kagami glare at Aomine for him checking his girlfriend out.

Everyone is thinking that Aomine has not change and still is the pervert they know.

They ask where is Kuroko and Kagami reply that he is in the advanced class and still is in class and he will met him at the gym when he finishes his class.

They nodded and went towards the advance class where the hallway is decorated in different colour that's the other class.

They saw the class playing games And crowed around Kuroko and his new best friend Shiroko Kino.

They are both racing and beating each other with their game of, who can beat the monster the fastest.

Everyone join in as well to form two teams to see who would win as well.

Everyone is cheering as well as the teacher who let them to do what they want as they have finished everything. Well this is the advance class after all.

The others are shock at class and how they wish to do whatever they want in class.

They even saw the class free to read mangas, play on their phones, play games and even have food and drinks in class.

This made Aomine, Murasakibara, Takao, Kise, And Midorima jealous since they always get yell at or things taken away in class.

This teacher is the best if they let the class have it. Maybe it's this school they let them have it or all the teachers are like that at this school.

The class look at the time and gasped. The special meal would be sold out fast.

They all ran out and into the cafeteria.

The others follow them in secret.

They saw the cafeteria pack and everyone pushing and saw even big guys.

This shock them, that they all here for the special edition meal.

The class look at Kuroko. As he nodded.

He use his phantom skills and got his class and every single one including the teacher meal.

"Lucky" is what the others are thinking right now.

The class got their stuff and pack to go to their clubs.

Kuroko came out and saw the shadows, Momoi and the GOM here.

He questions them why they are here and they said they have no school or class and want to see him.

He nodded and took them to the roof to eat his food.

He place it on a table on the school roof. And ask if they want some.

He open the food and made everyone shock at what kind of food set their is and no wonder it's really special.

It has Asian food, English food, French food, Italian food and deserts and drinks they could think of.

He invited everyone to eat. As they took one bit, they felt happy and having their childhood days.

The shadows and Momoi wish they've come to Seirin instead, if they known there is food like this.

Every clubs in Seirin looks fun.

The GOM are shock because, they don't even have special food at their school.

But Akashi school has it and it's damn expensive, unlike Seirin.

Once they finish all the food he took the trays and they followed him and what he is doing with that.

He enter the prize area of the cafeteria and put his trays inside and he won 12 tickets to a trip to Hawaii.

The others looks shock that he can easily win a prize and good at it as well.

He gave some tickets to the shadows and the GOM And has two more tickets left and save one for himself and will give one to Kagami as well.

They look excited and thank him.

Everything is going good for the teams.

 **End of chapter**

 **Thanks for everyone who has been reading this book and I hope you will read more on the future.**

 **Thank you everyone.**


End file.
